moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilrid Sivaldi
Bronzebeard |Row 4 title = Positions |Row 4 info = Gunnery Sergeant in the Stormwind Army Member of Sivadi Shipping Co. Former Contractor Hero of Khaz Modan Captain in the Ironforge Army (Former) |Row 5 title = Allegiances |Row 5 info = * * |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = 7th Legion * Stormblade Regiment Sivaldi Shipping Co. Brawler's Guild Venture Co. (Formerly) |Row 7 title = Medals |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = Dervild Sivaldi (Grandfather) Fildagin Sivaldi (Father) Slevia Sivaldi (Mother) Svetti Sivaldi (Sister) Korria Sivaldi (Sister) |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = }} Gilrid Leopold Sivaldi is a retired veteran that served in Stormwind Army, as apart of the first regiment of the Seventh Legion, otherwise known as The Stormblade Regiment. He now spends his days relaxing at home by the fire with his lover or working on a variety of writing projects. Born to a life of luxury and wealth, Gilrid was destined to be a merchant, yet a life of idleness did not suit him. He cared more for glory and the means of attaining of it. He grew up on tales of his grandfather Dervild's heroic deeds as a soldier in the Ironforge Army, much to his parents' chagrin. Fascinated with the tales of war and glory, he went to Dervild for lessons in swordsmanship, and as to be expected the old soldier happily passed on his knowledge of combat to his grandson. After he learned what he could from Dervild, he left home and signed on with the Ironforge Army, the start of a career that would last until the Third War. He served across Khaz Modan, fighting everything from encroaching trolls to Dark Iron saboteurs, making a name for himself amongst the common folk. Gilrid quickly climbed the ranks as he gained experience and renown, but all of his experience together barely prepared him for the Orcish Horde's invasion of Khaz Modan. Gilrid, who at that point was a captain, fought the Orcs throughout Khaz Modan until finally falling back to the pine forests of Dun Morogh, as he readied for guerrilla warfare. After a year or two of skirmishes and heated clashes with the Orcish invaders, Gilrid nearly met his end as he led the fragments of his company against a large encampment of orcs. Fortunately, the Alliance of Lordaeron showed up in a very timely fashion. Sivaldi spent the remainder of the Second War helping the Alliance in their battles, though he served as more of a tactician due to injuries that kept him off the battlefield for the remainder of the war. In the years leading up to the Third War, Gilrid spent most of his time just helping keep the peace in Khaz Modan. A battle fought in Loch Modan against a group of ogre marauders cemented Gilrid's place as a "Hero of Khaz Modan." Gilrid's actions that day gave him a reputation of being reckless to his superiors, while the commoners lauded him for his boldness and cleverness. Finally, the Third War had begun. Gilrid was called alongside many of his Dwarven kin to travel to Mount Hyjal to aid their allies against the demons. Gilrid led his company valiantly into battle, he was at the forefront of a charge into the demon's front line. Unfortunately, most of the brave warriors of "Wendigo Company" did not survive the encounter, out of one hundred and fifty men...only four had survived the charge. With his mind broken from the catastrophic loss of his soldiers, Gilrid was medically discharged from the Ironforge Army and placed in a mental institution for his own good. Not too long after being placed in the facility, he escaped and took only the clothes on his back. He wandered for a time, working for a variety of mercenary outfits and paramilitary associations. On his self-imposed exile he drowned his sorrows and mistakes with alcohol. One could hardly ever find him sober, and if they did it wasn't a pretty picture. For almost ten years he wandered as a sellsword, fighting not for a certain cause or for coin, but to meet his end. Time after time he was denied the death he was looking for, so he finally came close to just doing it himself. The faithful intervention of an old comrade saved Gilrid from himself. For the first time in ten years, he felt a renewed sense of purpose and direction. He packed his bags and made his way to Stormwind. It was in the big city of Stormwind that he found what he was looking for; a flyer to join the Stormwind Army. He enlisted and took up arms once more. Serving in the Stormwind Army gave Gilrid the discipline and confidence he needed to finally quit drinking and become a better man for himself and those he loves. Even though he is now retired to pursue other ventures he hasn't forgotten his time in the Stormblade Regiment nor all the friends and comrades he got to know along the way. = Description = ---- Despite being middle-aged for a Dwarf, and years of chronic alcoholism, Gilrid is quite handsome and in good shape. He stands of slightly above average height for a dwarf and is quite lean and muscular. His raven-black hair pulled back with a golden clasp into a ponytail. Atop his jawline sits a neatly groomed beard; shorter than most dwarves. His face is well defined, showing small signs of aging. The gaze of his sky blue eyes show a lifetime filled with glory and adventure. He struts about with utmost confidence, bordering on ego, a noticeable limp in his gait, a remnant of a battle long past. Armor and Weapons Gilrid prefers lighter plate armor as to be more maneuverable and agile, yet still have moderate protection. His main weapon of choice is the longsword, due to his training as a duelist. = Personality = ---- Gilrid is a boisterous person, at least on the outside. His ego sometimes gets in the way of making friends, but those who get past it, find him easy-going and cheerful. Though quick to boast of his strength and vigor, at heart he is a soft man. Religion Despite being a man who surrounded himself in sin, he is a believer in the Holy Light, believing that the Light is the supreme force in the universe. He is accepting of others beliefs as long as they are respectful of his. Outlook Gilrid's outlook of life is optimistic and positive, he strives to live in the present and not fret about the past nor future. Though this line of thinking has led to recklessness, it has helped him cope with his past sins. Currently In recent times Gilrid has found himself softening with age. He makes more attempts to be merciful and honorable; though his quick temper and stubbornness still often show. = History = ---- Childhood Gilrid was born to a pair of young ambitious merchants, looking to start their fortune. Due to his mother and father's focus on their fortune, Gilrid was passed off to his grandparents, who would go on to keep him until he was almost a teenager. At his grandparent's ranch in Dun Morogh, he grew up on his grandfather's tales of triumph and glory from the days when he was a soldier in the Ironforge Army. Little did his grandfather realize at the time, those tales of glory would go on to shape Gilrid's life and ultimately, change the fate he was born to. After twelve years of living with his grandparents and working on the ranch, his mother and father finally took him in, successfully establishing the Sivaldi Shipping Company and cementing their family's fortune. The rest of his teen years would be spent in school, or that's what his parents thought at least. In reality his time was spent avoiding school, brawling in bars, and learning swordsmanship from his grandfather. Young Adulthood As soon as he was of age, Gilrid enlisted in the Ironforge Army. While his parents hated the decision, his grandfather cheered it on. Gilrid despised being a junior enlisted soldier, especially the seemingly pointless duties he was assigned at times. Though nowadays he views these experiences in a positive light, viewing them as lessons in humility and discipline. His dedication and bravery were noted many times, as well as his tendency for his recklessness and being drunk on duty. Most of his time during this period of time was spent patrolling the roads and clearing out troggs, and other such nuisances. WIP = Relationships = ---- Makhaila Hawkins Makhaila is Gilrid's lover and one of his closest friends. Her feistiness matches his own, which caused plenty of tension between the two at first. That tension turned into many arguments and heated debates which would last for hours. Eventually though, on the decimated ruins of Argus, the two soldiers became incredibly close. It was there, on that hellscape of a planet, that Gilrid realized he had feelings for Makhaila. Luckily enough for Gilrid, Makhaila felt the same. Since that time, the two have grown even closer and now live together in small house near Westguard Keep. Wangyinsu Drunkpaw Wangyinsu is one of Gilrid's closest and oldest friends. Wangyinsu, better known as Wang by his friends, is a wizened brewmaster who eventually found himself in the Stormblade Regiment around the same time Gilrid had joined as well. Their shared love of good food and good booze led the two to become great friends despite whatever philosophical differences they held. As they continued to serve alongside each other through multiple deployments and battles their bond only grew, to the point where they were closer to brothers than friends. Wang has since medically retired from the Stormwind Army due to taking a bullet for his dwarven friend which left him permanently wheelchair-bound. He now partially owns and operates an inn near Valiance Keep. Gilrid stops in frequently to see his friend, and misses the days when they fought together. Torpfizzle Silverboom An intelligent gnome who serves alongside Gilrid in the Stormblade Regiment. Though Silverboom and Gilrid are near complete opposites in their ways of thinking and living they still manage to have a lasting friendship and comradery with each other. Gilrid looks at Silverboom as the little brother he never had, but he'd never admit it to his face. = Awards = ---- Notes = Trivia = ---- Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Soldiers